Sea Patrol- secrets
by becr26
Summary: The crew of the HMAS Hammserly think they know everything about Jessica Bird, but the secret they are about to find out will rock them to their core, and will it ultimately take them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is a sea patrol fanfic written by my sister and I please enjoy, more chapters are to come! **

It was a normal day onboard the Hammersley, filled with boardings and practical jokes which were from the one and only 2Dads. Bird and Bomber were nearly finished making dinner in the galley. "Hey, Bomber do you need me at all tomorrow?" asked Bird who was only 18. "I probably can manage without you, why?" She asked curious as to why Bird wanted the day off. "I would rather not say." said Bird, the crew knew that Bird has a sister, Lily but what they didn't know was that she had another sister. "That's, ok its your business." Replied the ever understanding Bomber. As dinner time came around the rest of the crew gathered in the hallway of the ship waiting to be served. As the crew were served, Bird and Bomber put food on their plates and went into the sailors mess. After dinner Bird went to see the XO and CO who were on the bridge.

ON THE BRIDGE

"Sir, can I please speak to you and the X about something?" asked Bird "Sure, do you want to do it here or in private?" The Co asked. "Here will do." said Bird smiling. "Okay, what is it?" asked The X "well do you guys mind if I take the day off tomorrow for a very personal reason?" asked Bird "No, not at all but there are no promises if something bad goes wrong." said the CO and then Bird walked out of the bridge to her room which she shared with bomber to get some sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Bird woke up at 8AM and took out a picture from the top drawer of her desk and stared at the image of a young girl who looked to be 8 years of age with long silky, fine blonde hair, big bright blue eyes and a infectious smile that could light up a room. Just as Bird was caught up in the moment, Bomber walked in without Bird even noticing. "Morning Bird, you missed breakfast I can fix you something if you like?" questioned Bomber, but Bird took no notice of Bomber so Bomber waved her hand in front of Bird and said "Earth to Bird," and then Bird looked up and said sorry to Bomber for not paying attention to her. "What are you looking at?" asked Bomber as a tear trickled down Bird face and landed on the glass front of the picture "It's a picture of my sister." said Bird. "Your sisters name is Lilly right?" Bomber asks "One of my sisters names, yeah." said Bird. "What do you mean one of your sisters names?" Asked a now some what confused Bomber "I had another sister who was younger than Lily, her name was Abigail Faith Bird, she died in a school bus crash a year ago today." said Bird who by this moment was very visibly upset.

FLASH BACK TO A YEAR AGO TODAY ON THE SCHOOL BUS

Abigail and Lilly were siting down on the school bus laughing and Bird was siting down on the seat behind them with her boyfriend Cody, the bus had just stopped at Bird's school after going to the primary school. "Jessie, I drew you a picture today, it is of you and me and Lilly." said Abigail who was a tom boy. "Wow, that is amazing I am going to put that on my wall when we get home." Smiled Bird who took the picture of Abi and put it in her school bag. The school bus was entering a round about and a truck was heading straight for the bus and straight for Abigail who still talking to Bird as Lilly had gotten up to talk to her best friend, no one saw the truck until the last second when everybody started screaming."I love you to the moon and back." yelled Bird to Abi, she did the every night before her and Lilly went to bed and just at the moment their was a loud 'BANG, BANG, BOOM, CRASH' as the truck hit the bus.

END FLASHBACK

"She was the only one who didn't make it but I was told told that it was instant and that she didn't suffer, I had nightmares about it for months and sometimes I still do and dreams about Abi. I still can't believe that she is gone she was only 8 and she was so energetic, fun, happy, cool, a free sprit and such a tom boy." said Bird as Bomber comforted her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry Bird, I can't imagine what that would have of been like." said a sympathetic Bomber "You have to promise not to tell anybody, you are the only one who knows." Said Bird. "I promise." Said Bomber as she made an X over her heart with her fingers. Bird than grabbed her phone out to show Bomber a video of Abi, Where her, Abi and Lilly were playing around in their backyard in Brisbane. "To be honest with you Bomber, the only reason I joined the navy was because I thought that once I was away from the constant reminder of what had happened, I thought maybe the nightmares would go away and I would only remember the good not the bad, but I guess some things you just can't escape." Said Bird honestly to Bomber. "Well at least you do remember the good, some people only remember the bad." Said Bomber. "Anyway tonight when the sun is setting I planned on lighting a candle and saying a speech to her and than throwing a reef that I have made with a photo of here out to sea," said Bird who had calmed down but still upset. "well I think that is a wonderful thing to do," Said Bomber. "Well I have to get back to to the bridge the CO will be wondering where I am. "Said Bomber as she walked towards the door before she was stopped by the sound of Bird "Bomb?" "yeah Bird?" "Thanks for the talk, I really appreciate it, and it helped a lot." said Bird "Well, anytime you need someone to talk to or just to give you a hug or a smile just ask, I'll be there." Said Bomber before she managed to get out the door and walk towards the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who followed at reviewed. It's greatly appreciated. :) here is chapter two, enjoy! **

**Chapter two **

ON THE BRIDGE

"Bomber, what took you" questioned the CO. "Bird just needed someone to talk to, today is a pretty tough day for her" replied Bomber. "What do you mean a tough day for her?" questioned the CO. "You would have to ask her" said Bomber. "But I would maybe do it tomorrow" finished Bomber. "Alright" replied the CO as he went on with his usual business.

SUN SETING

Just as the sun is going down Bird stood on the front of the boat deck holding a lit candle with the wind blowing her long black hair, the reef with the photo of Abi that she had made was sitting nicely placed on a table with a red velvet table cloth. Unknown to her the crew had gathered in the Bridge to see what Bird was doing. "I wonder what she is doing?" asked the ever curious 2Dads. "I don't know, but it seems pretty important and special to her" replied Swain. "I can't believe that it has been a year" Bird started to say. "A year since I last heard that infectious laugh or saw that smile that could light up a room with no ends, I might not have had known you for that long and no where near as long as I would have of liked to, but in the years that I did know you, you taught me so many things that I will never forget, like how to love everybody even if it seems like the world is against you, how to forgive, how to smile through the bad and most importantly how to live life. I will never forget you Abi nor will I ever forget how much love you showed me. Fly free baby girl, don't let the sky be the limit when there are footprints on the moon and always remember, 'It is better to burn out than to fade away' and believe and trust me when I say Abi, you are very very much still burning" Bird said in a loving and caring voice, as she blew out the candle and threw the reef that had the photo of Abi on it out to sea, were there are no limits of what is achievable and what is possible. As she threw the reef she said her final words "love you to the moon and back" she than stood there silently for awhile and walked back inside.

When Bird walked back into the boat she was greeted by a more than curious 2Dads. "Bird, what was all that out on the boat deck about?" "It is none of your business" replied Bird as she kept walking through the hallway of the boat to her room and than closed the door on 2Dads who was following her to try and figure it out. When Bird got to her room she grabbed out the picture that Abi drew on the day of the accident. She than placed the picture back in the drawer as she began to cry and then burry her head under her pillow. After five minutes of crying she lifted her head of the pillow and heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" asked Bird. "It's Kate" replied the X. "Come in" answered Bird as she then began to dry her eyes. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something" said the X as she walked in not noticing that Bird had been crying the X then had a proper look at Bird and asked her "are you all right? You look like you have been crying?" asked the X "yeah, I'm fine, just tired" lied Bird. "Well, I wanted to know if you and Bomber would like to make a cake for the CO's birthday in a few days?" asked X "Yeah sure that will be fine" said Bird who then remembered Abi's last birthday. "Great, I'll let Bomber know" said the X who was excited as she had planned a surprise birthday for the CO. "Hey Bird, do me favour and get some sleep, Yeah" said the X before she walked out of the room and then Bird started to cry again and remember more of Abi's 8th and last birthday party.

FLASHBACK TO ABI'S 8TH BIRTHDAY

It was 7'o'clock in the morning on a school day and Bird and Lily ran into Abi's bedroom to sing her happy birthday before they all had to get ready for school. Abi was having her birthday party that afternoon at the laser tag place in Woolloongabba, she had invited 8 of her very best friend to come to her party and she could not have had of been more excited about the Party. Bird and Lily had made a cake for he to share at school her last night. "...Happy birthday to you!" Lily and Bird sung joyfully.

END FLASHBACK

After awhile of just sitting on her bed she finally decided that she should got to bed as tomorrow she had to get up early again to help Bomber in the galley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy :) **

THE NEXT DAY

Bird woke up at 5AM to discover that Bomber must have already started to make breakfast as she was not in the room, so she got dressed and went to the galley to find out that Bomber had indeed started to make breakfast.

"Morning Bomber" said Bird.

"how are you feeling today, after yesterday" asked Bomber.

"I am feeling a lot better after a good nights sleep and ready to start the day off fresh" said Bird. And than the two of them continued to make breakfast and then in no time it the crew was swarming in the ships hallway ready for breakfast.

"Hey, Bird are you still sure that you don't want to tell me what you were doing yesterday on the boat deck." Questioned a still very curious 2Dads.

"2Dads you know what I think." Asked Bird. "no, what." Responded 2Dads,"I think that you should keep your business to yourself, and not question someone else's very very personal life." snapped Bird at a really shocked 2Dads.

"Wow, someone woke up one the wrong side of the bed" said 2Dads who was still in shock about what Bird had just said and the rest of the crew were still in so much shock, they had never heard Bird talk like that before all they had ever know thought of Bird was that she was the sweet mad innocent 17 year old form a loving family in Brisbane. Bomber then finished serving the rest of the crew as Bird calmed down by the galley entry.

AFTER BREAKFAST

"Bird, do you want to tell me what that was about." Asked the X who had witnessed the whole thing that just unfolded in the galley.

"No, I just didn't have the best day yesterday and 2Dads just keeps pestering about it" Bird said to the X. "would you like me to talk to 2Dads about it?" Questioned the X "no, I think that I got the message across" said Bird. "ok" said the X as she walked out of the room and up to the bridge were the CO was waiting.

ON THE BRIDGE

"X, we have an unmarked vessel on our port side" said the CO "and RO can't seem to be able to raise them on the radio" he contained to say.

"ok, I'll try the loud speaker." The X said, And she than went and tried to raise them over the megaphone to show themselves on deck but had very little success. "Sir, I think that we should send over a boarding party" said the X. "ok" said the CO and an announcement came over the ships PA saying, "hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations". after everybody was in the RHIB another message came over the ships PA saying, "standby to launch port RHIB, standby to launch port RHIB" moments after that message the port RHIB was launched with, the X, RO, Charge, Swain, Dutchy, 2Dads Bomber and Bird onboard.

ON THE UNMARKED VESSEL

"Show your selves now!" shouted Dutchy but no body showed themselves on the boat deck. "Okay, charge you go and secure the wheelhouse, Swain and RO, you guys take the upper deck, 2Dads and Bird you guys take bellow deck and Bomber and I will check up here, but guys be careful we have no idea how many of people are on board or if they are armed" said the X as everyone headed off in their RespectI've directions.

BELOW DECK WITH 2DADS AND BIRD

"How many people do you reckon are on this ship?" Asked Bird, "I don't know but I think I hear something behind this door" said 2Dads. they tried to open the door which was locked tightly as they managed to open the door 2Dads looked first and then Bird looked in the room and said "Abi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to anybody who reviewed. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, school's been really hectic. **

Bird then ran to Abi, not noticing the strange looking guy who was behind the door "Jessie!" Shouted Abi, 2Dads then ran into the room to see what all of the commotion was about and then just at that moment the strange looking who was behind the door slammed the door shut locking Abi, Bird and 2dads into the room along with himself. 2Dads then immediately tried his radio but there was no Signal and just at that moment both Bird and 2Dads were knocked out.

ON THE BOAT DECK

"I got nothing." said Dutchy to everybody else as he tried to raise 2dads and Bird on the radio. "sir We can't seem to be able to raise Bird or 2Dads on the radio," said the X.

"well start looking for them," replied the CO and just as that moment one of the men from the room below deck came out and pointed a gun at everybody and told them to leave the boat. The man the fired a shot to show he was serious and not wanting to have a blood bath on board the boat the CO ordered them, off the boat with a plan to get 2Dads and Bird back.

ON THE HMAS HAMMERSLEY AND ON THE BRIDGE

"Our plan will be to shadow the Vessel until we have more news on the situation, and will monitor it carefully." The CO ordered.

Back on the unmarked vessel

Bird started to come to in a strange room. It was not the one that she found Abi in. This room was bigger. She woke up to Abi talking and shaking her, "Jessie, wake up." She said and bird shot up.

"Jessie!" Abi said excited to see her sister awake.

Bird grabed hold of Abi and hugged her, "you're alright!" Bird said.

"Yah silly, I've been with daddy." Abi said. "Who's that strange man over there?" Abi continued pointing to 2dads, she wanted to know everything.

"He's one of my work mates." Bird replied. "I'm just so glad that you are ok!" Bird said again hugging her sister tighter and never wanting to let go.

"I'm going to see if my work mate 2dads is okay." Bird said coming to the reality that they would not get out unless she let Abi go. Bird walked over to 2dads and called his name and woke instantly.

"Bird!" He said.

"Okay now that we've established that you are alive we need to get out of here." Bid stated walking back to Abi.

"Who's Abi?" 2dads asked remembering what he heard bird say before they were knocked out.

"Abi's my sister." Bird replied.

"YOU'RE SISTER!" yelled an extremely confused 2Dads.

"Yes, my sister," said Bird.

"But I only thought you had one sister, Lily" said a still shocked 2Dads, "why didn't you tell us that you had another sister who was missing?" Said 2Dads trying to think clearly.

"It's really complicated," said Bird trying to brush the question aside, "and I want to hear it," continued 2Dads.

"Well it was after school one day and me and Lily and Abi were on the school bus and it had just gone to my school and a few minutes after that the bus was entering the round-about , and a truck was heading for the bus and hit us side on and Abi was in the firing line and after the crash I was told that she was killed and after being hit by a truck side on and being as little as she is, no one even questioned it, so for a year all I have been thinking was that she was dead," said Bird doing her best to explain the situation.

"Well how come you did not tell me and the crew about the accident?" Asked 2Dads.

"Well, I didn't exactly know how to bring it up, I mean what was I supposed to say?" Said Bird.

"Well does the CO or the X know?" Said 2Dads.

"No, I only told Bomber yesterday, when she walked in on my crying and holding a picture of Abi, yesterday was supposed to be the anniversary of her death but I am just super glad that it wasn't," exclaimed Bird.

"Jessie, I don't like that man very much, he asks too many questions'" said Abi refuting to 2dads.

"He does doesn't he," said Bird agreeing to Abi's statement, "Abi, how did you end up out here with dad?" Asked Bird.

"Wait, he's your dad" said a know even more shocked 2Dads who was interrupting Abi who was about to talk.

"Well, dad said that he was a paramedic who was on the scene of the crash and he took me somewhere and made me better and than he took me out here and it is were we have been ever since," said Abi very calmly.

"Well, I want you to never leave my side again." said Bird sternly to Abi, "what about when I go to school or when you have to work?" Questioned Abi.

"I will figure that out later, right now we just have to figure out a way to get out of this room," said Bird.

"I have an idea," said 2Dads.

"What?" said Bird

"How about you tell me more. What about your mum?" Asked 2Dads.

"Mum, went into early labour with Abi when she was 23 weeks pregnant and then died a few days later due to complications giving birth, then we brought Abi home form the hospital 5 months after she was born." Bird said and covered Abi's ears because she didn't know the next bit of information, "dad started to turn abusive and then I told one of my teachers at school and they told child protective services and we were removed from dad and placed in an foster home and then we went form home to home for about a year until CPS placed us in the Queensland Sate home for children in Brisbane. That's where we have been ever since," Bird finished saying as she uncovered Abi's ears.

"Ok, what about when you are on the ship and on shore leave? What do you do then?" Questioned a really shocked 2Dads.

"Well, I go back to Brisbane and the home on shore leave if it is long enough other wise I stay at another home in Cairns, and if we get crashed sailed and I am in Brissy then I catch the next fight and if I make I make it, and if I don't make it, well then I don't." said Bird.

"Jessie, you can come and live with daddy and I." Said an innocent Abi.

Bird them went down to her level and said, "honey, you can't live with dad anymore you have to live back at the home," said Bird.

"Why not?" Asked Abi.

"Because when you were very little and still just a little baby, dad would do bad things to us," said Bird.

"What sort of bad things?" Said Abi curious.

"He would hurt you, Lily and I," said Bird.

"Is that why I have this scar?" Asked Abi, who then lifted up a little bit of her shorts to show Bird the scar.

"Yeah, baby girl, it is" said Bird emotionally.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

HI EVERYONE. I'M NOT 100% HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT POSTED IT ANYWAY. IN MY OPINION KT IS A BIT ALL OVER THE PLACE. I KNOW THAT THERE ARE A LOT OF GRAMER MISTAKES IN THIS, BUT WHEN EDITING IT ON THE FANFICTION WEBSITE IT GOT ALL FUNNY AND WOULD NOT WORK WITH ME. ENJOY ANYWAY!

ON THE HAMMERSLEY AMD IN THE BRIDGE

"Ok, X we can board them again and this time let's leave with all of our crew members," said the CO as he made all of the announcements on the ships PA system. And then Bomber and Swain, Charge, Dutchy and the X went to the RHIB and then the RHIB was launched.

ON THE SHIP

Once the crew was on the boat they then went to search the ship and went to look for 2Dads and Bird. Swain and Bomber were given the task to search below deck where 2Dads and Bird were.

BELOW DECK

"Bird, 2Dads, were are you!" Yelled Swain and then they heard a voice saying, "were in here," yelled 2Dads. "That came form in there," said Bomber pointing to a room down the end of the ships of hallway, and then the pair of them opened the door and when they looked inside and found Bird, 2Dads and the little girl. "Are you ok?" Asked Bomber running to Bird not yet noticing Abi. "Yeah, the three of as are ok," said Bird to Bomber and just as that moment Swain noticed Abi and went up to her and said, "hello," and Abi just replied with a soft smile.

"It''s ok Abi they are my friends," said Bird to Abi. "Swain, Bomber this is my sister Abi," said Bird. "But yesterday you told me she was dead," said Bomber shocked. "I only just found out that she was alive after we boarded for the first time," explained Bird. "Well, how about we just get out of here and then you can explain what happened?" Offered grabbed Abi's hand as they walked back to the deck.

ON THE BOAT DECK

"Ma'am, we found more than just Bird and 2Dads when we were below deck," said Swain as he pointed to Abi who was hiding behind Bird, Abi was still holding her hand. "And what is your name?" Asked the X in a child like voice.

"This is Abi, and she is my sister," said Bird. "Hello, Abi, all the other people on the boat call me X, but you can call me Kate," said X. "Abs, you can say hi she is also one of our friends and everyone on that boat over there is also our friend," said Bird pointing to the Hammerlsey crew. Abi than said "Hi" in a soft voice and gave a smile. X than informed the CO over the radio with the current situation and that they had the men on the boat in custody and the CO than told them to come back to the ship.

ON THE HAMMERSLEY

Once everyone was on the Hammersley, the X told Dutchy to take the men to Austere and set up a grading roster to be shared with RO mad several other crew members, she than told Swain and Bomber to take, 2Dads, Bird and Abi to the wardroom to be looked over.

IN THE WARDROOM

Swain and Bomber first looked over Abi. "Abi, I need you to tell Swain and Bomber if anyone hurt you anywhere," said Bird. "They hurt me on my stomach and on my back and also on my legs," said Abi. "Abi, can you tell us how they hurt you?" Questioned Bomber. "with a rope and they also used something to burn me," said Abi this broke Bird's heart. "Ok, well do you want to lift up your shirt to show Swain or do you want to lift it up to show Me and Jess." Asked Bomber. "just you and Jessie," said Abi and at that moment Swain and 2Dads left the room, but Swain also grabbed a medical kit to look over 2Dads in the sailors mess.

Once 2dads and Swain had left the room Abi took off her shirt to show Bomber and Bird and what they saw was shocking, they saw scars of what looked like a whip had hit her and they also saw what looked to be cigarette burns. "Abi, do those burns hurt at all." Asked Bomber. "A little," replied Abi. "Bird, do you want to grab some ice form the galley and put it in a bag or tea towel?" Asked Bomber and then Bird went to grab the ice as Bomber checked Abi's vital signs and found out that she was extremely dehydrated and placed her on a drip, by that time Bird had returned with the ice for Abi. Bomber than checked her weight as she looked tiny and found out that she was underweight. Bomber looked over Bird and everything was fine and by that time Swain came back in with 2Dads and told her that he was Fine and than Bomber told Swain about what she had found on Abi.

"Come on Abi, lets get you something to eat." Bird said as she directed Abi out of the room and into the Galley. "Can I have a muffin please?" Abi asked. "Sure, but you need to have some toast first." Bird smiled at Abi. The pair were now sitting in the Sailors Mess hall eating. "You were very brave in there Abi and Jessie is very proud of you." Bird smiled. "This is a good muffin." Abi replied innocently not knowing how to reply to Bird's comment. Bird laughed. "You'll have to tell Bec, she made them yesterday." Bird replied. "Can we tell her now?" Abi asked innocently. "finish your Muffin first." Bird replied. At that point of time Bomber walked by the salors Mess Hall. "Oh, Bomber!" Bird called out. "Yes." Bomber replied stepping into the Mess Hall. "Abi wanted to tell you something." Bird smiled. Bomber bent down to Abi's level. "Yes Abi?" Bomber said nicely. "You make good muffins." Abi replied giving a cheeky grin. "Thank you Abi." Bomber replied. "if you want you can help me make some more?" Bomber questioned. Abi nodded her head excitedly. Abi then finished eating her muffin and then Bomber took her to the galley so she could make some more for the crew to eat. Bird took the chance to go and freshen up and have a shower.

GALLEY

"Ok Abi, have you ever made Muffins before?" Asked bomber in a kind voice, "no," replied Abi in an innocent voice. "That's ok, I'll teach you," replied Bomber.

Bomber and Abi then mad e the muffins and Bomber put them in the oven while Abi was licking the bowel with left over mixture. "Ok, now that will take about 20 minutes" said Bomber. "Can we play Jenga again while we wait" said Abi smiling. "Sure can, do you want to see if anyone else will play or do you and I just want to play it?" Questioned Bomber. "Just you, Jess and I" said Abi. "Ok, well you go and run and set it up while I grab Jess," said Bomber as she pointed Abi in the right direction.

SAILORS MESS

"Abi, Jess is just talking to the CO for a minute, but she said that we can start and that you can take her turn," said Bomber. The girls started to play the game and were playing for around five minutes when Abi asked "Can I go and see my dad?" "Uhhhh, well I don't think that, that is a very good idea," said Bomber. "Why not?" Questioned Abi. "Well its just that your dad has been very naughty," said Bomber. "Yeah, but he's still my dad," said Abi. "Yeah, I know that Abs" said Bomber as the X walked by the room. "X" shouted Bomber, the X then made her way back to the mess and lingered by the door and said "yeah," "Abi would like to see her father" said Bomber and then the X went down and sat next to Abi. "Abi, I have a question for you," said the X.

"what is it?" Asked Abi, "why do you want to see your dad?" Asked the X, "because he is my father and I love him" replied Abi. "Honey, the thing is," said the X as she then paused thinking about what to say next. "the thing is what?" Said Abi. "The thing is that that your dad has not been very nice," said the X. "Thats practically what Bomber said," replied Abi as she got up out of seat and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Asked the X "to see my father" said Abi who was smart enough to memorize a map of the ship a while ago and she started to run towards austere with the X and Bomber running after her.

AUSTERE

"Hey Abi, what are you doing here?" Questioned 2Dads who was garding Austere. "I have come to see my dad," said Abi chirpy. "I am afraid I can't let you" replied 2Dads. "Then I am afried that I am going to have to do this to you," said Abi. "Do wha..." Said 2Dads as Abi did the masaki 5 finger freeze on 2Dads and opened the door and walked in to where her father was being held. "Daddy!" yelled Abi and she ran up and gave he father a hug and at that moment Bomber and the X walked in. "Abi, come here please" said the X.


End file.
